


Never, Not Ever

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Mituna's accident is hardest on Latula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never, Not Ever

When Latula found Mituna, screaming and convulsing on the floor, fearfully unaware of Kurloz frozen at his side, she knew that her life was about to change.

And yet, the extent to which it would was something has not been able to fathom. Latula had never envisioned herself being stirred from her rest by the sound of his limbs smashing into the glass of his recuperacoon, but there was not enough sopor in all the universes to keep him down for any meaningful amount of time. She fought into the slime and fished him out, shouting and flailing on the border of wakefulness. Latula put her arms around Mituna’s shaking body, and click and trilled at him in tender tones until his breathing calmed from hysterical. When he became aware of his surroundings, or at the very least her body, he fell into her arms and shook like a grub. 

“Come on Mituna,” she crooned. “Let’s go to the ablution block and clean you off.”

“”I’m sorry,” he shrilled. Latula’s bloodpusher tensed, but she ignored it and shushed him. 

“It’s okay, MT, calm down,” she tried to be gentle, and though it came to her uneasily Mituna responded. He clung to her and pulled himself up on wobbly legs. Latula put her arm around his waist, and pulled his arm around her shoulder, then led him along to the ablution block. 

Mituna sat down on the load gaper and kept looking around as though the room was foreign to him. Latula sighed, and tenderly she pulled the helmet Porrim had supplied him with off his head. His hair was a mess and his eyes were completely unfocused, and he looked so pitiable then that Latula couldn’t not lean down and kiss his forehead. 

“Technically I guess this is more of a moirail’s duty,” she started with a tiny frown, “but I don’t think you’re ready to be alone with Kurloz right now…”

_’More like he’s not ready to be alone with you.’_

Kurloz wasn’t able to tell them what exactly had happened to Mituna, despite his being the only eyewitness, but whatever it was its mention made him obviously distressed. Latula wondered what role he had in it, but Meulin insisted Kurloz would never hurt his moirail. 

Mituna made an incomprehensible noise as the sound of Kurloz’s name, peppered with a few very comprehensible swears. Latula sighed, and touched his cheek. “It’s alright. Come on, take your clothes off.”

He looked down at his jumpsuit and started to tug at the neck and sleeves. Latula watched as he struggled with his clothes clumsily, and realized he had no idea how to take them off anymore. Another rush of pity shot through her. She was going to have to ask Porrim to make some modifications to his wardrobe. 

Until then, though, Latula put her hands at the top of his collar and worked him out of his jumpsuit, guiding his arms and legs out. She pulled off his boots and belt, then derobed him entirely. When she looked up his eyes were downcast, and his gaze sullen.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. Latula smiled at him and took off her glasses. 

“Don’t worry, ‘tuna,” she said turning to put the water on in the trap. As the trap filled she kicked off her boots and rolled up her sleeves, and when that was done she turned back to her matesprit. “Let’s get in the water, kay?”

He rose from the load gaper and stumbled into her hold, then used her for balance as he submerged himself in the water. Mituna let his body slip down until he was completely under, but Latula knew enough of his ablution manner to not get too worried. He stayed under for just seconds before his head resurfaced. 

“Bluh,” he groaned, touching his body nervously. “Fuck everything and everyone.”

“Even me?” Latula teased, soaping up her hands and tangling her fingers in his hair. 

“Bluh,” Mituna repeated, more angrily, but when the pads of her fingers rubbed the skin around his horns, he whimpered. 

“No,” he said finally, looked at her. Or, as much as Latula could presume he was looking at her; his eyes were still unfocused. “But fuck me four hundred thirteen times. ‘Til my bulge sags like Porrim’s huge broobs and my nooks fucking bleeding all over my planet.”

“Mituna!”

“A-and, make me suck you off! Just keep shoving your huge bulge down my throat ‘til I’m crying and hoarse but not like Horuss because he’s just a fucking asshole prick horse not hoarse--”

Latula kissed him, hard. She didn’t want to hear any more of this and she especially did not want him to see that she was near tears, because then he’d just apologize. Her Mituna never apologized, not to her, because she had told him early on in their matespritship that she was there to take the good with the bad, and he never had to be ashamed of himself.

Mituna kissed her back sloppily, all tongue and no finesse, but she took all he offered hungrily. 

“Get naked and get in,” he hissed at her, tugging at her body. Latula nodded, and peeled her body out of her jumpsuit. 

The water was scalding hot, just as Mituna liked it, and to Latula it was reminiscent of their first time, when they cuddled on his couch after the bucket had been dealt with, and how warm Mituna had been as he held her body close.

Mituna moved in the water and put his head on Latula’s shoulder, wrapped his wiry arms weakly around her torso. 

“I can’t even pity you anymore,” he confessed bitterly. “Because I’m too fucking busy pitying myself.”

“That is okay,” she responded, even though it stung. “Mituna…”

“No it’s not.” He murmured into her collarbone.

“You’ll be fine.”

“No I won’t.”

Latula was feeling suffocated but she pushed back gently. “That’s just the Doom voice talking. Tune him out, ‘Tuna babe.”

Mituna whimpered, but then his body stilled very suddenly. He exhaled deeply, and moved mechanically for the abandoned bar of soap. Holding it a little too tightly in his hand, he pressed it to the top of one of Latula’s rumble spheres, running it down the length of her torso to the top of the water, then back up. He moved slowly and purposefully, and Latula spied the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips in intense concentration. 

Latula didn’t speak as he rubbed the soap over her skin, and the only thing that broke the silence between them was the sloshing water between them as Mituna shifted, and the occasional grunt he emitted. His hands took the plunge and stroked her lower body, her legs, and her bulge strained for his hand but they both ignored it, and it settled again. 

She shuddered and started to cry.

“I love you, ‘Tuna.”

He looked up at her, and then the soap fell from his hand and sunk between them. Mituna put his sudsy hand on Latula’s shoulder, and leaned in to kiss the tears from her cheeks. Then he stood up, and she looked at his naked body, following his legs up, up, until the web of bulging scars that peeked out of his hair. When Latula realized he was trying to leave the trap she followed, holding him so that he wouldn’t fall. They wrapped each other in towels and drained the soapy water away, then Mituna took her to his block once more. 

He pulled her to his couch. He pulled her into his lap. And when Latula attempted to struggle, to try and figure out what was going on with him, Mituna put a finger to his lips and shushed her. 

“Don’t cry, ‘Tula.” He stammered, voice tight and shaking. “Don’t ever cry.”

The air was thick with all the words he wasn’t saying, but Latula could hear his pleads ringing in her ears regardless. She put her arms around him in turn, and sank against him.

“I won’t.”

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> I have Latula called Mituna 'MT' as a sort of nod to Sollux's use of similar two letter nicknames (especially in fandom). I also have them call each other 'Tuna' and 'Tula', but that's only because I think it's cute.


End file.
